


Hollow Victory

by Supernatural_Frog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Frog/pseuds/Supernatural_Frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did everything Snoke told him to do yet he didn't feel any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Victory

Kylo Ren stared hard at his reflection in the mirror. In anger he lashed out and punched the glass. It wasn't showing him what he wanted to see.

Why weren't his eyes red?! They should have been red. Snoke had promised. Told him that once he gave himself fully over the the darkside he wouldn't feel so torn. His soul and thoughts would settle. He had done everything in his power to insure that that would happen. If only faith had gone along with his plans.

If only his eyes had turned red then he could just chalk up his feelings to being a new full fledged Sith. He could just brush off his anger, his sadness, his guilt and move on with his Sith training.

Instead the same eyes, the eyes he had grown to resent over the years, still stared back at him. His father's- no, Han Solo's eyes were still in his own. Everything he had worked so hard on had been for nothing.

He still felt so empty.

He still felt like he was being ripped apart at his very core.

He still felt the tears that burned at the edge of his eyes as he confronted Solo. 

He still felt the light touch of Solo's hand on his face as he collapsed. 

He still felt the sting of the lightsaber as it burned his skin away.

He didn't know which felt worse.


End file.
